


You Look Lovely

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Set vaguely in the fgo universe. You go on a date with Karna to a fancy party but only Karna interests you. Gender neutral reader. Inspired bythis fanartof his formal dress CE.





	You Look Lovely

Karna stood coolly next to you, hands in his pockets. What looked like bored glances to those around you, was actually curiousity on his part. His expression just didn't show much unless you knew him well. The fact that he came with you warmed your heart. He told you he was trying to get better at socializing and attending this party with you was part of that. It was a quiet cocktail party, nothing crazy.  
  
The party wasn't bad, but you couldn't do anything but check Karna out while he was occupied looking elsewhere. The other servants had done you both a favour by picking his outfit. A black suit with gold trim hung nicely on his slim frame. A striking red overcoat was draped on his shoulders. Lastly, someone slicked his extremely unruly, white hair back. You would have thought he wouldn't appreciate someone touching his hair, but here he was. Looking unfairly slick and sexy. It didn't help that he always had this aloof air about him that made you want to just hang off him and never let go.  
  
Karna's red-lined eyes slid to you. You had been staring for too long.  
  
"Is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"No, no!"  
  
You got lost in the sky teal of his irises, so he asked again.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, then?"  
  
"No. You're doing great. Are you enjoying yourself?" you asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. I enjoy people watching."  
  
"What about talking to someone like you planned?"  
  
"I will talk only with you, if that's alright."  
  
"Only me?"  
  
"I am comfortable talking to you."  
  
"Ahhh." You nodded, not fully understanding. "Still, shouldn't you go outside your comfort zone?"  
  
His chin dipped as he considered his answer.  
  
"I want to spend time with you, Master," he said quietly.  
  
You perked up.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I can't argue with that." You smiled.  
  
He gave you a slight smile back, then went back to peering around the room.  
  
You couldn't help it, you were staring still. Karna slowly took his matching back gloved hand from his pocket to absent-mindedly adjust the lapel of his overcoat. He had no idea this time that you were still rudely staring. It was all you could do not to reach out and smooth his hair, trying to feel the texture. Or wrap your arms around his slim frame and squeeze him to your body to press kisses along his pale jawline, hoping he shudders under the gentle touches.  
  
You shuddered yourself just thinking about it and not doing it.  
  
"Master," Karna said with more concern in his voice. "You're shaking. Something is wrong. Please, tell me what I can do for you."  
  
Your cheeks heated up. How had he noticed?!  
  
"Come. You look unwell."  
  
His velvety glove took your hand and he led you to a side hallway away from the crowd of the party. When he stopped, kept ahold if your hand. His hold was perfectly firm. He didn't squeeze too hard but he made you feel like he wasn't going to let go until he was sure you were fine.  
  
It must have been your imagination but Karna was so close, it was suffocating. Somehow in a good way. But he would never. He was too close and yet you wished desperately he would come closer, taking up all your space.  
  
Your thoughts were a mess. Close or far, which was it?  
  
"...Master?"  
  
Karna had been talking but you didn't hear. He still held your hand. His pretty face came closer as he inspected your face, eyes darting back and forth.  
  
You took a leap of courage and kissed him. You were about to pull back and check his reaction when you heard a quiet, pleased hum coming from your date. You did pull back then to see if you could catch another smile on his face. You got mild frustration that the kiss ended, instead.  
  
A softness, a dreamy look in his eyes was the only evidence that showed that your kiss affected him.  
  
"Am I bad at kissing?"  
  
"No, stop worrying."  
  
"Kiss me again...?"  
  
"Karna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to do something more than kiss."  
  
"Yes," he purred, staring into your eyes intensely.  
  
"I'll take the lead, okay?"  
  
He nodded. You took your hand from his and pushed him back into the wall behind him. You kissed him again, needing it. Using that as a distraction, you unbuttoned his coat. When Karna starting humming again, you moved on to the shirt beneath.  
  
Pulling from his lips, you kissed down his chest, around the jewels there. He moaned. Needing more of that, you knelt down. But first, you put his hands on your shoulders. He squeezed gently.  
  
Cursing your others servants inwardly, you had to unbutton his slacks and _then_ pull down the zipper. Next was his underwear, then you were faced with his cock. Soft grey and average length. You lapped at the tip while giving it a few strokes.  
  
"That feels good," he breathed, closing his eyes.  
  
You took more of him in, beginning to suck his cock. His hips trembled with the effort of keeping them still. He stuttered adorably, trying to be helpful and telling you when you did something he liked. He liked when you took all of him in. Or when you pulled back and sucked hard on the head, digging the tip of your tongue into his slit.  
  
Soon, he was incomprehensible. You picked out that you shouldn't stop among his whimpers. Then begging, "Please, Master. Please, please, please..."  
  
"Ugh-" he choked, his hips stilling and he came in your mouth.  
  
You scrambled, making sure you swallowed all of it and getting nothing on your clothes. You released his cock from your mouth and hummed, pleased with yourself. Karna, on the other hand, was sweaty and had pink blotches on his cheeks.  
  
"You look lovely," you told him.  
  
He seemed surprised to hear that.  
  
"Not that you weren't lovely before," you quickly added. "There's just something..."  
  
"There is no need to explain. Sometimes words don't your thoughts justice," he said. The side of his mouth curled upward. "You must teach me how to return the favour next time." 


End file.
